


Earth 2 Encounter

by Lapislazuli47



Series: Superheros of Southern City [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Earth 2 - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Superheroes, World War III, grandma is a really cool gal, legit just fluff, past school paper back to haunt me, speedster, this is just here to motivate me, you dont have to read this my dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapislazuli47/pseuds/Lapislazuli47
Summary: Side story branching off of shape-shifter Sarah, and speedster Chris. Ya'know what? just don't read this, we stan Lori from Earth 2, but my gal is plain as vanilla. This is real just here as a placeholder and to motivate me to re-write this story to be at least somewhat tolerable and bring the cringe-factor down to at least a solid 0.2.
Series: Superheros of Southern City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206854
Kudos: 1





	Earth 2 Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em (creator of Chris) and Liv (creator of Sarah)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Em+%28creator+of+Chris%29+and+Liv+%28creator+of+Sarah%29).



> .....yikes. This is definitely not the first work in this series, but it is my favorite installment and the most recent one, so I'm posting it first. I made up this world and its characters for a school assignment with my friends all the way back in 7th grade (4 yrs ago kljfweiobv I'm so old ik), so sorry if it is real cheasy. I kinda want to revisit/rewrite/add to this series, but idk, so let me know if you like it! (or not like it, we stan constructive criticism here, just as long as you remember this was before I learned how to actually storyboard :) ) Hope it's a good read!!

“Boom! The first nuclear bomb had dropped, and alongside it came World War III. The officials were in a deadlock. If they fired back, they would abolish the enemy, but with it would go the world. On the other hand, if America did not fire, we would save the world and die heroically in the process. They were going to, had to do it. They were going to push the button to flip Korea four times over itself. Of course, all that was light years ago. We are here now, we are safe, and that is all that matters,” a crippled old lady ended emotionally. “But Grandma, how did we get here?” Lorraina urged on her elder. “Well Lori, our leader had to fire but he did not want to kill off the earth and all of its inhabitants. He gathered all of the greatest rocket scientists in the world to somehow find a way to get us away from our soon to be dilapidated planet and maybe, just maybe find another planet suitable for life.”  
  
Lori had heard that same story multiple times from her grandmother, but it was better and more suspenseful every time the story entered her ears. She knew the ending by heart just like the rest of her friends. But, there was something special about Lori and her friends. They were going to be the first kids to live on another planet. The scientists built thousands of shuttles to provide living area in space while they searched for an applicable planet. Sadly, that was where the story left off. No proper conclusion, no more action, and no more anything. For light years on end, humans lived on such shuttles that provided for their every need. But, the one thing Lori did know was that she was living her favorite story.  
  
Shortly after Grandmother finished her story, a commanding voice came over all of the shuttles’ intercoms. “Behold. Before us are the seven twin planets we discovered so long ago. We have conducted numerous tests and pinpointed a suitable planet for life,” he announced. He continued after many deafening cheers in a less commanding, more magical voice, “We will arrived at our new home, Earth 2, in a few minutes.” The fleat of shuttles continued, faster now, towards their new home. A few more tests and a bumpy landing later, Lori and her colleagues leapt cautiously onto the strangely familiar soil.  
  
Everyone either pitched tents or slept in the shuttles. Lori could not stand another minute with all those people in such an overcrowded space. She wanted to explore, sleep on the soft purple grass under the stars. After much debating, she convinced her two closest friends, Katie and Will, to come with her and experience nature for the first time in their lives. They traveled as far they could while still being able to see the camp. Not quite use to elements yet, the youngsters awkwardly laid down next to what looked like a ginormous oak tree and quickly drifted off to sleep only to be awoken by two strange figures in the dark of the night.  
  
Lori saw Katie being hoisted on top a well-built figure. In the blink of an eye, the big figure sped away faster than any living creature Lori had ever seen before. She shifted her gaze to where Will had originally been sleeping and saw him being mounted onto the much lankier figure’s back. Lori’s eyes grew wide in amazement as the figure twirled and somehow morphed into what looked like a stallion. “Did that thing just shapeshifted into a horse? No, I must be dreaming,” she whispered to herself as the stocky figure, barely gone for two seconds returned. It picked up Lori and in a kind, but manly voice said, “Brace yourself. You don’t want whiplash do you?” She mumbled something that sounded like a no, so the figure she now identified as a human sped away, holding Lori close while Will and the horse faded into the distance of the dark night.  
  
Will, Lori, and Katie all woke up to the dim orange sunlight, the smell of bacon, and the sound of two people not much older than themselves conversating. Will moaned and rolled over while Lori and Katie both sat up looking at each other and observing their surroundings, both causing the people to stop talking. “Good morning girls and guy. I guess,” greeted an average sized teenage girl who looked no older than 16 with beautiful brown hair and icy blue eyes. Right next to her stood a man who was extremely handsome and fit with silky blond hair and eyes as deep and blue as the ocean. The girl strolled over to the floor where the teens were sitting and introduced herself and her acquaintance,”Hello, my name is Sarah and that’s Chris,” she said as she motioned to the man still standing at what looked like a cooktop. “We took you in so that the king would not put you in his dungeons,” explained Chris.  
  
Katie broke the silence with an inquiry, “So did you guys live here before we came? Also, did you turn into horse last night or am I crazy?” “Chris, are you a speedster?” Will asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. Chris and Sarah looked at each other with perplexed faces as Chris replied, “Yeah, I have super strength and super speed. Sarah here is a shapeshifter. Do you guys not have superpowers?” All three of the teens shook their heads no in unison. Lori who had been quiet the whole time asked her question, “So why did you take us from our camp?” “Well, we saved you,” Sarah started emphasizing the word saved, “because there is a nasty king just over the horizon who captures intruders of his planet. He will pamper them if he likes them and make them a citizen of his kingdom, but if he does not like them he will place them in a dungeon to experiment then murder them.” “We saw the four of you and knew he would end all of your puny lives. No offense,” added Chris. “Wait a minute,” interrupted Will. He took a moment to count everyone in the room on his fingers. Katie cut in, “You said four people. There are only three of us here,” she took a short pause, “ Who was the fourth?” Chris quickly answered, “Some old lady. She looked like you,” he finished as he pointed towards Lori. Lori gasped and screamed, “Grandma!”  
  
After calming Lori down, Sarah and Chris told their new friends that the lady had come hobbling out of the camp calling the teens’ names and was later taken captive by a few of the king’s scouts. Shortly later they headed out to rescue Grandmother.  
  
Will, Katie, and Lori all rode upon Sarah’s back after she magnificently shapeshifted into a bison. Chris jogged beside them, and not too long later, they made it to the tall blue gates of the king’s kingdom. Sarah quickly morphed back into herself and Chris opened the gates with a strong shove.  
  
Katie’s jaw dropped in awe while Will’s face became starstruck. The city was beautiful. Sarah rolled her eyes and led them in. “Try to blend in,” Chris advised them,”Just act like this is your home.” Lori nodded and saw countless different kinds of living creatures. Sarah morphed into a young woman with neon green hair and light blue skin and walked over to a man standing on a street corner. He looked fairly normal to a human except the fact that he was about eight feet tall. The man started to talk to Sarah. She must have been looking for directions because they were both pointing fingers towards and away from the humongous palace in the middle of the kingdom. Sarah jogged back to her group of friends and announced, “That was my friend Olik. He is one of the king’s scouts. He said that they picked up some old lady last night and brought her to the palace.” “Then let’s get a move on. I do not want Grandma to sit in there any longer than she has to,” said Katie who was not actually related to Lori’s grandma but considered her as her own grandmother.  
  
They moved on and started to notice a couple of people were following them. Chris turned around as quick as a blink as two monkey-like creatures attacked. Chris used his super strength to throw one of the strange beings away from him, crashing into a wall. Sarah turned into a giant ape and gripped the other attacker with her giant indigo hands. She threw him up and then smashed him into the ground repeatedly. Sarah twirled into a majestic dragon and carried all her friends to the second level of the palace. They were now in front of big glass windows and doors that led into what looked like the alien king’s sitting room. “Well go on then. Go save Grandma. Sarah and I will stay here and fight off any guards or anyone else that might come to catch you,” offered Chris. After bidding their new comrades farewell, Will, Katie, and Lori smashed in one of the elegant windows and climbed into the sitting room.  
  
The adolescents felt like they were in a museum instead of someone’s house. The king had portraits of himself in every room, the floors were sparkling, and his furniture was made of the finest material. They walked for a short while in the maze-like house, jumping into random rooms whenever guards came down the hall so as not to be caught. After much searching, they found the throne room where the alien king was sitting, casually looking over papers.  
  
Will opened one of the rose gold doors just enough for his two friends and himself to squeeze through. Once inside the dazzling room, Lori got to see the being that took her precious grandmother from her. She wanted to run right up to his throne and give him what he deserved, but Katie held her back. The king must have heard the kerfuffle because he put down his important papers and ordered them to come forward so he could examine them. They walked forward, farther into the throne room. One wall that doubled as a window was curved, the rest of the room was rose gold and purple.  
  
He took one look at them and reluctantly asked why they were here and how they got past his guards. “Well, Mr. Alien King, you took Lori’s grandma and she- we want her back,” Katie said in a dignified voice. The king spoke in a superior tone, “You shall address me as King Ekula, and that grandmother of yours was trespassing on my land and was just plain loud.” Lori looked extremely offended. “So you take a poor old lady captive because she annoyed you? Why didn’t you just, I don’t know, talk to her?!” Lori responded in an agitated tone of voice. At that moment King Ekula calmly placed his hand on a rose gold lever with a purple handle. “Well we talked, and I now know that you annoy me,” he said as he pulled a lever and the floor dropped out as a trap door opened beneath them.  
  
In the moment that she fell out of view from the room, Lori glimpsed Sarah crashing through the window as a giant hawk. Chris speed toward her and reached for her, but he was too late. For once in his life, he was not fast enough. She only heard the screams of her best friends as they fell. Chris was able to grab Katie’s arm and save her, Sarah was able to grasp Will’s shirt with her talons, but Lori had fallen too quickly for anyone to save her. All she saw was darkness.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Lori opened her eyes to bright sunlight and the color white. “Am I dead?” she whispered to herself. “Oh my goodness gracious you are awake!” a weirdly familiar voice exclaimed. Lori looked around and let out a huge sigh. She was not dead, rather she was in a hospital room. She moved her gaze to the lady who had greeted her so kindly. She looked strangely familiar with her brown hair and icy blue eyes. The door to the room opened and a tall, well-built man who was also familiar walked in. His sandy hair and deep blue eyes looked like an old friend she could not remember the name of.  
  
The pieces clicked into place in her brain. She sat up and yelled at them, “Sarah! Chris! You guys are ok! Why am I here? And why are you guys dressed as a doctor and nurse?” They looked perplexed. “I am sorry, sweetie. We have never met before,” the nurse said in a worried voice. She looked at the doctor nervously. He spoke, and sounded exactly like Chris, “Lorraina, you have been in a coma for months. You have never met us.” Lori had a determined look on her face, “But what about Earth 2 and King Ekula? Do you not remember our friendship? Do you not remember Will and Katie?” “Will and Katie are in the rooms next to you. They are both in comas too. Do you not even remember how you got here?” Doctor Chris asked. Lori shook her head. “Doctor,” Sarah addressed him, “her family is here.” “Let them in,” he replied.  
  
The door opened once more and Grandmother, her dad, and her mom all rushed in to give big hugs and kisses to their favorite girl in the world. “Grandma! You are here! How did you get out of King Ekula’s dungeons?” Lori asked. Grandmother looked confused and said, “Honey, whatever you remember was not real. None of that ever happened.” Lori asked again, “Then what actually happened?” Grandma explained, “After I had my heart attack, you thought you had lost me so you took Will and Katie to the roof of your apartment building to talk. You got so mad and without knowing it stepped backwards, slipping off the edge. Will and Katie tried to catch you but only ended up falling themselves.” Doctor Chris nodded. “Ok, then I guess it was all a dream. You guys do not have superpowers and there is no Earth 2,” Lori admitted as Sarah nodded.  
  
Later that same day, after all of the visitors left, Lori saw something spectacular. Through the window of her room, she saw her nurse, Sarah, twirl and morph into a huskie as Chris sped around the hospital. She smiled. She had been right all along.

**Author's Note:**

> pshhhhh re-reading this after not looking at it in almost 4yrs just reminds me how bad I used to be lol. I might come back and re-do the ending because it is super easy to tell it was rushed because the paper was due midnight that night ikykikyk.


End file.
